PC VS Glimmerous
by AliGuurl
Summary: Massie is currently ruling OCD and is the alpha of the Pretty Committee. Her biggest nightmare is losing her social status. But what happens if the nightmare actually becomes true and a new clique called Glimmerous starts stealing the PC's rightful place.
1. The Nightmare

Massie moaned and rolled over to the other side of her bigger than king size bed. She got up out of bed and squatted down on the side of it before lifting up her purple silk eye mask. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Ehmagawd!" she gasped, almost crying. Her room was completely empty; everything was gone, to her I Mac to her bedside table. The only things that were left were her white canopy bed, her walk in closet, the bay window and her shivering black pug, Bean, who was rolling around her room. "Ehmagawd!" Massie repeated again. Her voice echoed through the brick walls. She brushed her teeth, washed her face thoroughly and stomped down the oak wood trail of stairs. Shaking, Massie padded into the reception to find her mother, Kendra Block looking devastated.

"Mom, why is my room so emp-," she was cut off when she realized that the reception was empty as well.

"Massie, dear, I'm afraid we've been burgled," her mother announced in a tiny, shaky voice. With feelings scattered all over the place, Massie tramped up the stairs again, feeling upset, furious, scared, all sorts of feelings tied into one. She flung open her closet door, hoping to find at least something that would garner a rating of 5.5 or at the very least, a pair of white Gap jeans and a tacky graphic top that Claire lent her. Nothing. Massie had to stalk around the school in her silk PJ's for the whole day, maybe even forever if her family didn't have the burglary thing sorted out.

Massie NEVER felt so frustrated in her entire life, not to mention embarrassed.

Reluctantly, Massie opened the Block's Range Rover, fortunately untouched and ordered Isaac, her driver, to take her to school, stupidly telling him to pick the PC up for their usual carpool. Great, just what she needed. Claire sat right next to her, so she obviously noticed her silk PJ's. Claire didn't say anything so Massie wouldn't be upset but her driver did.

"Massie, why are you dressed in your pajamas?" he queried.

"My house was burgled," Massie managed not to sob in front of her driver. "Now we have nothing,"

Alicia, Kristen and Dylan stared at Massie's silk pajamas. They laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke.

"I would give you a solid 4, just because the PJ's are cute," Alicia giggled, laughing so much that she had to get a grip onto Dylan's shoulder to prevent herself from actually collapsing after laughing so much.

"Point!" Kristen and Alicia exchanged a high-five and giggles after that.

Massie scowled sourly. "It's not funny,"

Dylan raised her eyebrows. "Why so sour, Mas?"

She sighed. "My house had been burgled, the LBR's took everything, my clothes, my makeup, EVERYTHING!" she cried, holding back her tears. The girls finally arrived at the BOCD building, Massie _tried _not to blush and fall helplessly into tears as she stepped out of the Range Rover, trying to hide behind Kristen so she wouldn't be noticed. She was, obviously, and everyone was whispering and giggling at Massie, which was what Massie usually would do to an LBR. Now her nastiness came round and bit her on the butt.

Eventually, her friends got fed up of her embarrassing herself so they just went in the opposite direction, leaving _Massie_ all alone in the hallway. She wanted to scream. She did.

Massie zipped her eyes open, realizing that her horrible nightmare was over. She was breathing heavily, had her Calvin duvet cover wrapped around her like she was an Egyptian mummy. Sweat was forming on her forehead and upper lip and her body was warm. Blinking awake from her dream, she got up and examined the room. Phew. Everything was in one place. Her bay window, the desk with the limited edition purple I Mac (known as the I Pad to her friends), leather chaise, her walk in closet and Bean's replica of her white canopy bed was all in one place. Everything was crisp and organized, just the way she liked it. Massie sighed, relieved that her nasty dream was, well, just a dream.

Massie's worse nightmare was losing her social status; nobody knew that, apart from her spoiled little black pug, Bean. Bean was like Massie's number one best friend – she always seemed to listen to Massie and Massie knew that, even though Bean couldn't exactly yap advice back. Since last Monday, Massie was having these nightmares every night, and it was seriously freaking her out.

Massie wriggled on a cute Alice + Olivia white eyelet top, a tight grey skirt, knee length black cashmere socks and sleek black classic strappy heeled Jimmy Choos. She looked at her reflection on the closet mirror and saw a very pretty girl stare back. She still wasn't satisfied with her outfit, but what was wrong with it? Her beautiful, chestnut brown, wavy hair was crimped, she had slicked on her latest Glossip Girl, Coconut Cream Pie, lined her eyes with fine grey eyeliner and gave her lashes two coats of Clinique mascara.

She stacked some silver bracelets and pulled on a denim blazer. There! An outfit worth at least a 9.2! Massie spritzed some Chanel No 19, gave her hair a final flip and left the room and headed for the Range Rover. The rest of the Pretty Committee were settling down on the leather seats, grinning and also wearing absolutely ah-dorable outfits.

"Ehmagawd guys," Massie exclaimed. "I just had the weirdest dream last night, but before I tell you guys all of that," she paused and smiled at the girls, who were returning the favor. "RATINGS!"

"Ooh, me first!" Alicia squealed. She was wearing an all Ralph Lauren outfit, with a grey cotton shift dress topped with a wide leather belt, black cotton tights and black booties. To top off the outfit, she had a leather hairband crowned on her head, a leather hobo bag on one hand and a sophisticated leather belt on the other.

"Ooh, la, la, leather and cotton!" Massie stated. "9.4. Swap the booties with some leather pumps instead and you have a definite 9.7!"

Dylan went next. "I'm wearing brown Phillip Lim shorts with a bow attached to it, a white tank top with a brown cardigan, black tights and nude colored bow heels with rhinestones attached to the bows," she stated proudly.

"Ah-dorable! 9.1" Massie beamed. "Kuh-laire, you're next!"

Claire nervously shifted a little over to Kristen's left side and Massie scanned her outfit. Well, not exactly scanned it – she just glared at the shoes to make sure she wasn't wearing her geeky Keds.

"Cute," Massie said, obviously bored and barely noticing Claire's Old Navy alien graphic tee, white denim skirt, long black leggings, grey Juicy tote and brown heeled Steve Madden hand me downs from Massie.

"But you haven't even gave me a rat-," Claire squeaked, but stopped talking when she realized that Massie blanked her out. Claire blushed redder than a beetroot.

"Kris, hmm, not bad, Anna Sui gold sequined top, dark 7 For All Mankind's, gold Jimmy Choos and DKNY fringed bag," Massie stated. "9! Now guys rate me!"

"A ten!" Alicia declared proudly. "You look ah-mazing!"

The other girls agreed with Alicia's rating apart from Claire, who looked grumpy after Massie treated her badly earlier.

"Uh, Kuh-laire?" Massie barked. "Rate me, LBR!"

"Ten," Claire mumbled quickly. "_0 for personality," _she thought.

"Anyway guys," Massie announced. "Like I said, I had the weirdest dream last night. I had a dream that burglars raided my house and I had to go around the school in my PJ's!"

"Wow that is weird!" Kristen clapped her hands together.

Dylan took a bite out of her diet bar. "Come on, tell us more!" She _tried _hard not to chew her piece of bar without opening her mouth, but she ended up doing that anyway. Massie stared at her disgustingly.

"Ew, Dyl why do you always have to eat like a pig?"

Dylan hit Massie's perfect, thin arm with her weight watching magazine. "I don't!"

Massie ignored what Dylan said. "And you guys left me because you guys thought I was being too embarrassing," Massie laughed but inside, she wanted to cry.

Dylan, Kristen and Alicia hugged her friend and told her that they would never leave her, even if she was embarrassing them. Claire just kept quiet and instead of doing the same as Alicia, Dylan and Kristen, she just crossed her arms like Alicia would when she was hiding her enormous boobs and scowled.

"Hey guys, after school, we're going to the Starbucks drive thru, grab a some lattes and head off to Saks, kay?" Massie said, finger combing her crimped brown hair and twirling it around like she would when she was flirting with a specific HART.

"Sure, can't wait!" Alicia exclaimed.

The Range Rover screeched to a stop when they reached the huge BOCD building. As usual, the girls linked arms and strutted down the hallway, but no one was gawping at them or trying to chat with them, like they usually would on a typical school morning. Unconcerned, Massie speedily dragged the rest of the PC down to the homeroom classes when they bumped into another gaggle of girls, probably a wannabe clique.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped. Well, she didn't actually say that out loud, she kind of shouted it out loud in her head. Her amber eyes met a pair of bright sparkling blue innocent eyes. She scrolled down the girl's figure – she looked pretty, not just pretty, but prettier than Alicia pretty. She had naturally tan skin, but not deeply fried, had silky blonde hair the color of sunshine down to her waist, her skin was zit, blemish and any type of flaw free and her lips were plumped and glossed to perfection. Her blonde lashes were long and fluttery, her eyebrows were perfect and her teeth were naturally pearly white. She looked perfect.

She dressed well, with an ironed, fitted blissful lavender blouse from _Banana Republic_ (she still made _that _look like a necessity to get a ten) paired with a black Ralph Lauren mini skirt and a thin belt to top it off. She had slipped on black medium heeled plastic Louboutins and used a small diamond Tiffany bracelet, tights and a black crocodile skin YSL handbag to finish the fabulous outfit worthy of a 9.8 or maybe a ten!

Her face was smeared with makeup but she kept it natural, by using candy color lip gloss, rosy blush, clear mascara and foundation then brought more color by doing the smoky eye on her eyes and Massie had to admit, it looked really good on her.

"Massie," she smirked, craning her arm out for a handshake. "I know you, right?"

"Yeah, apparently," Massie replied. "And you are?" Massie raised a perfectly plucked brow.

"Sadie," the girl introduced herself.

"Uh, girlies, I think we have to go, Mas, are you coming with us?" Alicia said, scurrying over to her class.

Massie kept glaring at Sadie, who was just shrugging innocently. "You guys can go, I'm staying here,"

"And your cronies are?" Massie said, twirling her hair around to look like she was bored and that she wanted this thing over and done with.

A sultry girl stepped up. She had shoulder length orange glossy hair touched up with highlights and her black sequined skirt was so short that it looked more like a very wide belt. "I'm Genevieve," she air shook Massie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Genevieve," Massie air shook her hand back. "_Desperate LBR_," she muttered under her breath.

"And you are?" Massie's eyes roamed over to a brunette with brown eyes, a deep tan and of course, Clean & Clear commercial skin, without a blemish in sight.

The girl tugged her Alice + Olivia knee length skirt and stepped forward to meet Massie's gaze. "Angie,"

"Nice to meet you LBR's," Massie curled her mouth. "Hasta la vista!"

No matter how confident Massie seemed on the outside, nothing could change the fact that Massie was scared that Sadie would steal Massie's alpha spot. Her nightmare was beginning to become true…..


	2. Time 2 Get Serious!

The Pretty Committee were exhausted after hours of shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue but they were very happy with what they bought. Massie pretty much paid for what Claire wanted and thankfully, Claire bought three pairs of shoes and NONE of them were Keds, just stilettos and flats. The girls entered the Block estate holding heaps of shopping bags, but they loved it.

The girls headed up to Massie's room and leaped onto Massie's gigantic canopy bed.

"Girls, we got major competition," Massie announced in a small timid voice.

"You're joking right?" Dylan chowed down on some gluten free potato chips.

"No, I'm serious," Massie said. "They could wreck our social status and the leader looks really powerful," she continued. "We met them this morning,"

"Tell us what they looked like," Alicia demanded. "We missed the whole act as I was too fussy over my science class,"

"Well, the leader is really pretty, her name is Sadie,"

"How pretty?" Alicia piped.

Massie paused. She didn't want to mention that Sadie is actually prettier than all the members of the Pretty Committee, including Alicia. But she had to. "Um, I guess she is a _tad _prettier than _you_, Alicia,"

Alicia gasped as she reached in Dylan's bowl of chips. "Well, what are we going to do, Mas?" Kristen asked her leader.

"The only way to stay on top is to wear an outfit worth a ten every day," Massie said. "And that includes you Kuh-laire," Massie stared down her muddy Keds, looking disgusted. She didn't know how the hell that went on her feet but Massie figured that Claire must've tossed away her Steve Maddens and sneaked in her Keds after Physical Ed.

"That may be easy for some of you, but for others, not so much," Massie glared at Claire to signal that she's the one finding it hard to become a ten. Claire winced slightly. "If that's the case, I will have some spare pieces of clothing in the Range Rover ready in case you wear an outfit worth less than a ten,"

"Also, hair styles and make up counts as well, obviously, and I will be inspecting these points as well," Massie went on. "Claire, take off your shoes please, they are going to ruin my new comforters,"

Blushing, Claire did what she was told and slipped her extremely muddy Keds off and dropped them on the floor like she would when she would carelessly dispose of her candy wrappers in the trash can.

Whimpering, Bean padded over to her mistress, who picked her up gently and kissed the little black pug. She handed the pug over to Claire, whose face lit up instantly. She stroked Bean and smiled warmly at the pug.

"You're good with Bean," Massie commented.

"Thanks," Claire smiled while continuing to stroke the pug.

"Okay girlies, remember, an outfit worth a ten tomorrow," Massie reminded the girls. "Nothing can bring us down, just remember that!" Massie hoped that her final seven words would become true. She crossed her fingers.


	3. The Party Invitation

"Okay girls, ratings!" Massie announced. She had a half smile plastered on her face. Her outfit was _definitely _worth a ten. It was a short pale pink Alice + Olivia tier silk chiffon dress with ankle length black leggings, a white thin cashmere cardigan and black leather Miu Miu's. She had the brand new Prada chain bag on her shoulder, her hair was loose and in soft waves, a pair of Chanel sunglasses was propped up on her head, her lips were glossed with a new Glossip Girl that she bought, Strawberry Fairy Cake, a black Marc Jacobs bangle was on one hand and on the other hand was her classic gold charm bracelet and her eyelids were painted brown. There was no doubt that she was going to get a ten.

Dylan was the first to get inspected. "Nice outfit, Dyl," Massie gave her a thumbs up. "A grey tank top, dark denim pleated skirt from Diesel, black tights, black leather kitten heels, an ah-dorable Michael Kors grey handbag, your fiery red hair is in long waves, that is a 9.7,"

"To get a ten, try wearing some lip gloss and have a little mascara on your lashes,"

Dylan pulled out a Lancôme Juicy Tube out of her handbag and slicked some on her lips and drew out a YSL mascara to add a little bit of a flirtatious touch to her lashes. "How's that? "she asked.

"Now _that's _a ten," Massie grinned and gave her a high five. Dylan was grinning from ear to ear like a loony.

Claire was last. Massie was scanning her outfit from her head to her toes. _"Hmm, not bad," _she thought. She had a Wet Seal white shirt with dark sequins stitched on the sleeves, 7 for All Mankind stone wash jeans that Massie bought her, a pearl bracelet that Alicia got her for her 13th birthday, her hair was put up in a party braid up do, her lips were slicked with Blueberry Yum, a Glossip Girl reject from Massie which Massie would've kept if it hadn't made her lips so blue and…

"KEDS!" Massie yelled. "What the hell were you thinking? Didn't I buy a whole load of suitable shoes yesterday? Whatevs, here are some shoes that will at least get you a nine," Massie reached in the backseat of the Range Rover and found two big paper bags with COACH stamped on them. She pulled out a pair of slinky purple heeled sling backs and chucked them at her. She then pulled out a white Paul Smith bag, took Claire's green and pink Gap backpack, emptied out the contents and put them in the bag. Massie flung the backpack into the back seat and handed Claire the bag.

"Eh, thanks, I guess," Claire slowly took the bag.

"Whatev's," Massie rolled her eyes in disgust. "This outfit _should _be worth a ten," Massie glared at Claire, who was shrugging innocently. There was an awkward silence after that but it wasn't long until Massie broke it.

"Have you seen the other girls?"

"What other girls?" Dylan said.

"Sadie's clique," Massie answered. "Have you met them?"

"No," the girls chorused in unison.

"Keep a look out for Genevieve, who dresses like a total slut by the way, and Angie,"

"Wait, what do they look like?" Dylan quizzed.

"Genevieve has orange hair with highlights and pale skin and Angie looks like Alicia only, different," Massie replied. "Keep a look out for them,"

Dylan was yawning as Mrs. Wilson told her small English class their homework. Bored, that was what she was. English was her least favorite subject. There was something about it that made it so, boring. She could have died of boredom. Just when she was about to fall asleep on her book cover, a soft, perfect finger tapped her shoulder. Dylan snapped awake and faced a pretty girl with orange hair and wearing a white tank top, with a smirk across her face.

"Hello," she greeted, still smirking obnoxiously. "You must be Dylan from the Pretty Committee,"

"Uh, huh," she replied. "You must be Genevieve, from Sadie's clique,"

"Yeah, the Glimmerous,"

"The - what the heck?"

"The Glimmerous," Genevieve repeated. "And FYI, you are over,"

Dylan burped in shock. Genevieve tried hard not to stare. "Why don't you just surrender?" she hissed nastily.

"In your dreams," Dylan hit her head against the back of her chair after every word.

"Sadie is a much better alpha than your Mass-e," she enunciated every word, every syllable so Dylan knew what she was talking about.

"As if," Dylan responded instantly, raging with fury. No one speaks crap about her alpha that way! "All of you are just slutty little desperate bitchy EW's who are really losers inside,"

Genevieve cackled with laughter. She even laughed gracefully. "That is what you wish me, Angie and Sadie are and that is what you wish you weren't," The entire class of twenty two turned round to face Genevieve and Dylan (who was fuming).

"Miss Genevieve Williams, please go back to your seat," Mrs. Wilson narrowed her eyes.

"Yes teacher!" she sing sang. "BURN!" she whispered into Dylan's ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. She flounced back to her original seat. Dylan's cheeks were lightly burning a bright red. She looked down at her book and looked like she was actually following the text but she was trying to hide the very attractive blush on her cheeks. That never happens to a member of the Pretty Committee, right?

Meanwhile, Massie was alone in the hallway, just grabbing some Evian water when a blonde approached her. Oh, not her again.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Huh," Massie didn't quite greet back.

"Don't you ever say hi to someone back?" she frowned, looking like a concerned parent. "Anyways I just got a text from Genevieve and she said that she totally crushed Dylan in English. I'm guessing that she is one of yours, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Massie raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Sadie pushed Massie out of the way to get her cup of Evian. Massie couldn't believe what she heard. One of her friends went against a random member of a wannabe group, and failed. Surely this didn't happen? Was that was it was? "Anyways, I'm having a Spring Dance Party at my home in my dance studio and I want you to come," Sadie slapped a plastic bag with a cute Gayle's Chocolates purple chocolate shoe. Massie handed it back. "Thanks but no thanks," she said.

"Come on," Sadie urged. "It'll be fun, everyone is going….,"

"Who, then?"

"Umm, there is Derrick Harrington-,"

"My ex-boyfriend?" Massie cut in. "Loser,"

"I haven't finished!" she snapped. "Skye Hamilton, Leah Stephens, Josh Hotz, Timothy Martins, Jenny Taylor, all the A List kids are coming,"

"Okay, so how many RSVP'd back?" Massie asked, quite intrigued.

"Erm, one," Sadie hesitantly said, looking sheepish. "But I only just handed them out and Derrick said that he'll _definitely _come," she added brightly.

Massie stopped frozen. Sadie seemed so confident. But Massie was smart enough to know that Sadie only had _one _person who accepted the invitation. That was her ex-boyfriend, Derrick Herrington (disloyal loser). But the only way to shoot her down was to throw a party of her own, a much better party that was perfect right down to the invites. She had been watching My Super Sweet 16 on MTV for a few years and saw that the kids threw massive, huge parties with cars, celebrities performing, EVERYTHING. She wanted a party just like that, only better.

**Authors Note:**

"**Readers, I am so sorry that I haven't continued to edit the story. I have added two more chapters and anyways, from what you have read, you probably think that the whole plot is just some yawn - making and overused. Yup, yup, that is true but the story doesn't only involve **_**that, **_**it's going to involve more stuff, such as Derrick and Massie's love life. But hey, I shouldn't say **_**too **_**much right?**

**I know, the story seems really crappy right now but it'll improve over time. Keep on reading!**

**Alison**

**XOXO**


	4. Fat Chance

Massie was hanging around the Louis Vuitton outlet store, examining the new purse line she found on a LV advert on her copy of _Teen Vogue_, along with Alicia and Dylan. Alicia flipped through a couple of cute purses with very high price tags; it was obvious that she couldn't wait till the Pretty Committee were heading over to Ralph Lauren after the Louis Vuitton mini shopping spree. They had limited time though, as thanks to the Glimmerous clique, the Pretty Committee had to stay in for an hour's detention and Claire had ANOTHER detention for spilling her test tube full of hydrochloric acid in Chemistry.

Kristen was checking out the discount sections and Claire was just sprawled on the changing room's couch, scowling and muttering under her breath, either because of what happened that morning in the carpool or that she still was upset about the detention.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie yelled. "We're going!"

"Kay!"

The Pretty Committee then hit Ralph Lauren and after that, they went over to a new small, modern looking restaurant. A waitress with split ends and a scowl on her face, holding a bunch of menus came over to table 3, which was the Pretty Committee's table.

"Did Sadie give you invitations to her party?" Massie tapped her fingers on the smooth pine table.

Alicia shook her head. "No,"

"Nuh uh," Dylan took a huge bite of her chocolate bar, which she obviously snuck out of her house.

"I never met her," Kristen replied.

"Did she give _you _one, Massie?" Claire asked.

"Are you ready to order yet?" the waitress snapped. She had a very weird nasal accent. Massie turned round to face the unpleasant waitress.

"What does it look like?" Massie pouted. "You haven't even given us the stupid menu!" That comment made the waitress scowl even more. She put the menus on the middle of the six seat table. Massie picked up one of the square shaped menus and began to skim through it. She picked the first thing she saw. "I'll have the salad with mayonnaise dressing, puh-lease,"

"Chicken drumsticks," Dylan requested. "Oh and with what Massie ordered,"

"Who's Massie?" the waitress glowered, her scowl still pulling at her face.

"The girl next to me," Dylan said, in a slightly rude tone.

"Fine, fine, whatever," the waitress turned to Alicia. "You?"

"Basil soup please," Alicia ordered. The waitress turned to Claire.

"Hamburger and fries please,"

"And I'll have what Massie ordered then," Kristen said. The waitress scribbled everything on her pink pad and then left, muttering something about immature Westchester children and about so having to get a new job. Massie pulled a face at her.

"Her accent is so weird!" Dylan muttered.

"Are you ready to order yet?" Alicia mimicked, which sounded more like: "Arrr y'all readeh toee wooorrdeh yeat?" The Pretty Committee collapsed in giggles. After what seemed like five minutes of giggling, they finally started to eat. Dylan sniffed her salad, Claire chowed down her hamburger and fries like a pig, Alicia was spooning her soup, Massie was neatly munching down her salad and Kristen was picking up her forkful of salad and twirling it round thoughtfully.

The despicable waitress came back again and placed the pink bill on the table. "Here's the bill, kids," she said in her hilarious nasal voice. Massie whipped her Louis Vuitton purse out and slapped down thirty five dollars. The waitress scooped up the bill, stuffed it in her uniform pocket and left without even thanking the girls. She probably couldn't wait to complain to the chef about how "unbearable" the teenagers she had to deal with were.

A black fly was buzzing around the restaurant. It landed and plopped in Alicia's soup. "Leesh, there's a fly in your soup," Dylan told her the obvious.

"I'm going up to complain," Alicia stood up and sauntered over to the desk. The same annoying waitress popped out of the desk.

"Excuse me, there is a fly in my soup," Alicia said in her best polite voice. "Is it okay if I can have another bowl?"

"It's not my problem, kiddo," the waitress barked. "Go away, shoo, shoo!"

"Oohkay," Alicia skipped over back to Table 3. "Gawd, how obnoxious can you get?" she moaned. "She is basically a brat!"

"You have to admit, her accent is funny," Massie snorted, pushing her finished bowl of salad away from her.

"Point!" Alicia agreed.

"C'mon guys, we have to go," Kristen checked her watch. "It's half past six!"

"Mom said that I can have friends over for a sleepover, even though it's a school night!" Massie reached in her chain bag for her phone. "See?" Massie held up her I Phone for everyone to see.

**ISAAC: MASSIE, YOUR MOTHER SAID THAT YOU CAN BRING FRIENDS OVER FOR A SLEEPOVER, IF YOU WANT. BTW: WHEN SHOULD I PICK YOU UP? I AM WAITING ROUND THE OCD BUILDING.**

Massie's fingers typed a message. She was getting better at typing messages with her touch screen I Phone.

**MASSIE: RIGHT ABOUT NOW. WE'RE AT THAT NEW RESTAURANT AT THE WESTCHESTER MALL, THE HOLLY.**

"Yay!" Dylan clapped her hands together excitedly. "But we haven't brought our nightwear,"

"No probs," Massie reassured. "We can just go to Juicy Couture and grab some new pajamas. I really needed some new ones anyways. And we can make perfect outfits worth a ten with what we bought,"

"Cool," Kristen nodded. After the girls bought their new matching ah-dorable night wear (Massie paid for Kristen's and Claire's), they headed over to the Range Rover and compared the fabulous outfits that they had bought.

Massie was flushed with happiness – she loved her daily after-school shopping trips, but inside, she was still worried about Sadie and how she may possibly take over the alpha spot (which was rightfully Massie's).

Meanwhile, in Sadie Jones' estate building, Sadie was walking around in circles in her pink and black zebra themed room. Genevieve and Angie were sitting on her round pink and black bed, staring at her. "Earth to Sadie!" Genevieve shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We need a way to throw the bitches out!" Sadie gritted her teeth. "I hate them!"

"Who are the bitches, exactly?" Angie, always the naïve one, raised her perfect brow, puzzled.

"What do you think, duh-brain?" Sadie screeched at Angie, looking as if she was going to start pulling her hair. "It's the Puh-retty Committee!"

"Okay, okay!" Angie said. "Keep your cap on!"

Sadie continued to walk around the room in circles until she was so dizzy, she slumped down on the bed.

"You have the party," Genevieve suggested. "Did you invite Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire?"

"I invited Massie, but not the rest of her little group," Sadie practically sneered when she said 'little group'.

"What's the theme again?" Angie asked.

"It's a spring dance. There's going to be flowers all over the dance studio, lights rigged in and flowers are going to be floating around while you dance,"

"Sounds awesome," Angie gave her alpha a thumbs up.

"Well, duh, everyone knows it is," Sadie flipped her hair. "I've hired a party planner and now they are getting ready with the decorations, snacks and they have also hired the best DJ in Westchester. It's going to be a bit expensive but come on, brilliant parties like this don't come cheap, right?"

"Correct, and if Massie tries to throw a party to try and 'top yours'," Genevieve put air quotes to make it obvious. "-it's going to fail, big time," she smirked.

"What food are you having?" Angie probed.

"I'm having everything, from quiches to cocktail drinks," Sadie answered quickly. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, on the car ride to school, okay? Right now, I just want to dance to some music,"

"Mkay," Angie and Genevieve brought the pink stereo over from the desk to the bed. Sadie hopped out and grabbed a stash of CDs and popped in _We R Who We R _by Ke$ha.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us then roll with us…._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about my extremely boring Author Notes but I feel that I have to do this to keep you informed of the story.**

**Chapter 4's title is very very lame, I know but I couldn't find a good title as this part of the story isn't that important and a couple of things occur here, including the waitress (how annoying was she?), the shopping trip and Sadie's sleepover. Keep reading + reviewing! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! :D**


	5. Mini Catfights

"Would you rather marry someone poor who loves you or marry someone rich who doesn't give a crap about you?" Massie interrogated. There was a brief silence as the girls thought about their answers. Dylan was the first to confess up. "Poor,"

Everybody, including Claire agreed with Dylan's answer. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire turned to Massie to find out who she would rather marry. Massie rolled her eyes. "Poor man, of course!"

The Pretty Committee were dressed in Juicy Couture leopard print silk camisoles and plain silk camisoles, ahb-viously in different colors. Massie had purple, Alicia had red, Dylan had yellow, Kristen had green and Claire had blue. "Anyways, you know Sadie's party?" Massie announced. "I heard her talking to her cronies about it at lunch and it sounds really impressive,"

Her friends gasped. Dylan dropped one of her potato chips that she was about to eat in the crystal bowl.

"It's a spring theme, obviously and Sadie told them that she hired the best DJ in Westchester," Massie continued. "That's why I am going to throw a party as well, but it's going to be bigger and better!"

"When are you going to get to it?" Claire chirped in.

"Right about now," Massie replied coolly. "I'm going to hire a party planner right now," Massie wriggled out of her sleeping bag and reached for the cabana's phone. "My parents know a lot of great party planners," Massie added. Massie could feel her friend's eyes bore into her back as she dialed the number. After a couple of minutes of arranging, Massie hung up and padded back to the sleeping area.

"The party planner is coming in less than five minutes," Massie mouthed.

"Hello, my name is Hannah, your party planner," a woman clutching a MacBook Air introduced herself in a silky voice. Kendra Block faced her husband, William Block, confused.

"We haven't hired a party planner," Kendra stared at the party planner bluntly. She faced her husband again.

"Oh really?" Hannah frowned. "I just talked to your charming daughter, Massie and she said something about needing a party planner," Hannah met Kendra's gaze.

"A party planner?" William repeated, scratching his bald head. "Oh well, just come in and have a cup of tea,"

Hannah shook her head. "Your daughter said that she needs me urgently,"

"She's in the cabana," Kendra instructed. "I can take you if you want,"

Hannah followed Mrs. Block to the cabana, carefully carrying her MacBook Air so she won't drop it. "There she is," Kendra knocked on the door and opened it. "Here you go,"

"Thank you," Hannah smiled. She stepped in the cabana in her sensible black flats. "Hello Massie, I am Hannah, your party planner,"

"Just in time," Massie uttered. The party planner grabbed a chair made of oak from a corner, sat down and positioned her MacBook Air on her lap. She went onto a word document and readied her fingers on the keyboard. Massie nodded at her friends.

"So what theme should it be?" Alicia asked.

"Famous couples?" Dylan suggested. Massie shook her head in disapproval.

"Way overused," Massie disagreed.

"A Glee party!" Claire piped in, squeaking a little.

Massie rolled her eyes. "How LBRish," she coughed out. "Besides, Glee is way out now,"

"Farm animals," Claire suggested again. Massie didn't have the heart to tell her that all of her ideas were absolutely pathetic. She decided to give Claire a little hint that she could shut up now. Or at the very least, make a negative assumption of her horrible party ideas.

"Kuh-laire, are we in kindergarten?" Massie cocked her head to the side.

"No…," Claire's voice trailed away.

"I got an idea!" Kristen grinned, before Massie could finish the last part of one of her famous comebacks.

"It better be good," Massie growled.

"Maybe the party should last the entire weekend! We can have a pool party on a Saturday at your swimming pool and an all-white party on Sunday. I was looking up the internet for party venues for my thirteenth birthday and I found one that was so cool, with an ice-skating rink, stage and everything but my dad said that we couldn't afford it. I think it's going to be great for the party!" Kristen's eyes shimmered.

"Wow, that's a good idea Kristen!" Massie hugged her friend. "Let's see if Hannah can hook us up," Massie rotated her body round and faced the party planner. "So we decided to have a pool party at my place, so it's kind of water themed and stuff and on Sunday we want an all-white themed party, at some party venue Kris was talking about,"

"I think it was the Heart+Soul party venue in Westchester," Kristen nodded at Massie. The girls watched in anticipation as Hannah typed in the information on her MacBook Air. Click, click, click, click. Click.

"Okay, sounds good so far," Hannah continued typing without giving eye contact to the girls. "So what's your budget? Like for the entire total of the party,"

"No budget," Massie answered without hesitation. Kristen gave her a look that meant 'No budget? Seriously?' Massie stared back at Kristen which Kristen assumed that meant 'Are we going to top Sadie's party or are we just going to lay back and chillax?' Kristen seemed to have gotten the message as she managed to mentally conceal her mouth.

Hannah typed a little bit more information. "What about the food?"

"Lemon and lime jelly!" Dylan implied the second Hannah said the word 'food'. "Oh, and bowls of chips, salad, mini sausages, cocktails and quiches please!"

"There should be a long table, so we can fit in lots and lots of food," Alicia informed the party planner, who nodded her head vigorously and punched down a couple of sentences on the keyboard.

"What about the cake?" Hannah asked, apparently oblivious that the party Massie was throwing was not a birthday.

"It's not anyone's birthday," Massie said, leaving gaps between each word. "But it would be nice to have some frosted cupcakes,"

Hannah typed that down.

"Not the ones from WalMart though," Alicia added. Massie gave her an approving nod.

"I suppose you would like a DJ as well?" Hannah roamed her eyes from the MacBook screen to the girls. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, the best one in the state," Massie reached in Dylan's bowl of chips and popped one in her mouth. "Duh," she muttered to her friends. "And I want the invites to be nearly as amazing as the party,"

"Are you going to do an entrance like the kids at My Super Sweet 16 do?" Alicia questioned.

"No, it's going to be super cute," Massie grinned at her friend. "I'm handing out gigantic gold lockets and if you open them, it says that you are invited to Massie's party ,"

"I can tell you that the whole party, minus the pool party and lockets thing is going to cost around $60,000, if I round it up to the nearest ten thousand,"

"What?" Claire mouthed. She couldn't believe it was going to be _that _expensive.

"No problem, but can I arrange an appointment to tour the whole party venue?" Massie clearly wasn't that fussed about the price. "I want to make it absolutely perfect,"

"Sure," Hannah reached in the pocket of her denim blazer for her I Phone 4. "How about, say this Saturday? With your friends?" Hannah eyed Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire.

"That'll be brilliant, thanks Hannah," Massie thanked the party planner.

"No problem," Hannah got up with her MacBook Air and walked out of the room. Massie could hear her two inched Nine West heels clacking out of the Block estate.

"So what are we going to do with Sadie and her cronies?" Alicia leaned forward…

The next day, after more tedious, mind-numbing lessons, Massie was sitting patiently at the A List lunch table, waiting as Alicia twisted the cap off her bottle of Evian. While her friends were busy preparing their lunch, Massie took a little glance at the Glimmerous' table and just as expected, Sadie gathering her clique in a private huddle. Massie could hear some muffled whispering and giggles. She knew they were talking about her. Sadie got out of her seat, pushed the chair in the oak four seat table and walked calmly over to the Pretty Committee's table, with her hands on her hips. She had an especially obnoxious half smile on her face that made Massie feel _sick_. Just look at her. Ugh.

"Hello Massie," she smirked and then glared at the rest of the Pretty Committee, who stopped eating. They looked like statues. "Hey, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire," she faced each of the girls when she said their name. Claire raised one of her brows so high, that it disappeared under her bangs, which never seemed to just grow.

"How do you know our names?" Claire asked.

"Duh, everyone knows the Pretty Committee," Sadie glared at Claire's meal of cheeseburger and fries. Massie put her hand to her forehead and shook her head with pity.

"Anyway, remember yesterday?" Sadie prompted.

"What about yesterday?" Dylan said, looking utterly confused.

"When Genevieve burned Dylan down,"

"Oh yes," Dylan blushed a tide of crimson.

"Also, what happened during Geography, when she wet herself," Sadie chortled. Dylan blushed even more, until her whole face went entirely red. "Hey, Genevieve, Angie!" Sadie's clique whipped their heads round. "Come here, Dylan has a story for you!"

Dylan cringed. Why not? Let's give them a little bit of satisfaction. Besides, she was already embarrassed. "Well it was Geography," Dylan started off. "I was dozing asleep and then Miss Gordon called me up to explain the process of rivers,"

"Ooh, here's the good bit!" Sadie interrupted Dylan's cringe fest. "Everyone could see the damp bit on her pants and Dylan found that she wet herself! She was so mortified that she wet herself again! She had to go to the nurse's office to get a new pair of pants," she chuckled. Genevieve and Angie giggled with their alpha.

"Oh my gosh," Genevieve looked at Dylan for a second, and then suddenly burst out laughing again. Usually Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Claire would've been laughing hysterically but they didn't. They kept a straight face and a line was formed on their lips.

"Hey Derrick!" Sadie waved at the soccer boys. Massie grimaced at the sight of him. She turned round to bury her face in Kristen's collar of her button down so she didn't have to look at her ex-boyfriend.

Dylan looked as if she was about to cry. She bit her lip. "_Gee Sadie, why don't you send that lesbian couple over there by the corner. I'm sure they'll be really interested to hear my little story," _Dylan thought bitterly, as she eyeballed two BOCD outcasts making out on a single chair. She felt like sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Sadie, do we look like a famous girl band?" Massie glared into Sadie's ostensibly innocent blue eyes.

"No,"

"Then why are you so obsessed with us?" Massie grit her teeth.

Sadie was obviously taken aback, shocked. Massie was slightly pleased with her little quip. Genevieve pulled out three diet cola bottles out of her Gucci bag. She seemed upset. "Shame, I was planning on drinking these after school with you guys," she handed one to Sadie and Angie. "Oh well, I guess it's worth it. I can always get another three bottles at the mall," she faced her two friends. "Ready? One, two…,"

"One, two," Genevieve twisted the cap of her bottle. So did Sadie and Angie. "THREE!" The girls let the cola spill out of the bottle and onto their arch-enemies' designer outfits. Massie gasped. "My Gucci ruffled dress!" her amber eyes were burning. It was stained.

Sadie winked at her friend. "Thanks for backing me up, Genna,"

"Ew, egg salad," she wrinkled her nose at the plate. "Wanna trade Claire, for your cookies?" Dylan offered her plateful of egg salad. "I need something edible,"

"Sure Dyl," Claire lifted Dylan's plate of egg salad, marched up to Sadie and tipped the plate over her head, watching as the bits of boiled egg droop down her glossy blonde hair.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Here it is guys! A brand new chapter, Mini Catfights! R&R plz!**


End file.
